nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
10
Match 10 of NoDQ CAW is the tenth episode of Season 1 as well as the tenth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match features NoDQ CAW Champion Freddy Krueger defending his Championship in a Triple Threat match also involving Jason Voorhees and the Hulk. Match The match begins and the three participants switch sparring partners regularly, meaning no one competitor gains an upper hand in the immediate going. Jason Voorhees sends Freddy Krueger to the outside and follows him, with the Hulk following shortly thereafter. Freddy manages to deliver a piledriver to the Hulk on the entrance ramp. The three return to the ring but Freddy immediately suplexes the Hulk to the outside. Freddy hits Jason with a Swanton Bomb and makes a cover, but the referee is pre-occupied, giving the Hulk to the count of 20 to return to the ring. Freddy connects with a series of strikes to Jason, leading to Jason having to rest in the corner to regain his composure. The Hulk takes the moment's distraction to pin Freddy with a hurricanrana, but only gets a 2-count. Jason delivers a piledriver to Freddy and Hulk gives Freddy another hurricanrana but Jason breaks the pin attempt. Freddy taunts the Hulk but Jason catches him off-guard with spinning powerslam. The three men exchange strikes once more until the Hulk attempts a backslide pin, to no avail. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason and Freddy momentarily team up to take the Hulk down, but the partnership is short-lived. The Hulk connects with a double-underhook powerbomb on Freddy and pins Jason with a hurricanrana which Freddy breaks up before applying a camel clutch on Jason, which is similarly broken up. Freddy and Jason once again double-team the Hulk until Jason attempts to steal the pin- Freddy breaks up this opportunity with no hesitation. The three competitors continue to fight one another, with the Hulk accidentally hitting the referee with a clothesline. The Hulk applies a bear hug to Freddy Krueger but Jason ends this submission attempt. Freddy capitalises and hits a Lucid Dream on both opponents. The Hulk is knocked down from Freddy's attack, but Jason is only momentarily dazed and delivers a Crystal Lake Slap to his foe. Another hurricanrana on Freddy by the Hulk is broken up by Jason. Jason attempts an ankle lock on the Hulk but Freddy breaks it up with another Lucid Dream. Jason applies a rear naked choke, but Freddy is in the ropes so the referee forces Jason to break the hold. The Hulk attempts to attack Freddy but Freddy counters with a Russian leg sweep. Jason delivers a gutwrench suplex to the Hulk, effectively incapacitating him. Freddy misses Jason with a pair of Lucid Dreams but successfully hits a Protoplex, before delivering another to the Hulk as he gets to his feet. Jason attempts to stop Freddy from pinning the Hulk, but a clothesline from Freddy onto Jason leaves him free to pin the Hulk for the victory and to retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Freddy Krueger Category:Season 1 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:Freddy vs. Jason